naruto and fem hashirama and fem madara clans war
by madara17890
Summary: Naruto nasceu um uzumaki completo na era das guerras do clã, juntamente com um fem madara e fem hashirama. Eles vão mudar o mundo e encontrar o amor ao longo do caminho. Rinnegan naruto. Reescreva as guerras dos clãs!


nas guerras de clans nasceu um garoto chamado naruto do famoso clan uzumaki filho do atual chefe do clan juntamente com mais duas mulheres que iriam se tornar lendas, uma menina do clan senju que recebeu o nome de hanako, e a outra menina que nasceu do famoso clan uchiha midori. Esses tres se tornariam os salvadores desse mundo em sofrimento ou a destruição de seu povo. tempo presente Naruto só tinha visitado os primos distantes de seu clã, o senju uma vez e que tinha sido pelos acordos do casamento arranjado.Ainda não conhecera sua futura esposa e estava nervoso.

Ele não tinha mostrado isso em seu rosto, mas por dentro ele estava suando muito;seus nervos se acalmaram quando uma mão reconfortante de seu pai foi colocada em seu ombro.

Ele olhou para o pai e deu-lhe um sorriso suave que seu pai retornou com um aperto no ombro."Maa Sochi, não fique tão nervosa. Eu ouvi que a filha de Senju-dono é a beleza", disse o pai de Naruto enquanto sorria suavemente.

Naruto assentiu e respirou fundo para acalmar seus nervos.Quando eles chegaram, eles foram recebidos por guardas que faziam uma reverência e gesticulavam para Naruto e seu pai entrarem na sala de reunião.Os dois guardas Uzumaki que os acompanhavam começaram a conversar com os guardas senju e trouxeram cartas para jogar um jogo enquanto os herdeiros do líder se encontravam.

Sala de reuniões: vNaruto deu um pequeno suspiro não ouvido quando viu a garota com quem ele iria se casar no futuro.Ela tinha o cabelo castanho escuro na altura da cintura com dois fios de cabelo emoldurando cada lado do rosto.Seu rosto era arredondado e ainda continha vestígios de gordura de bebê e tinha pele clara.Ele poderia dizer que ela treinou muito devido à figura magra que ela tinha e sabia que no futuro ela teria um corpo que a maioria das mulheres sonharia em ter.

Ela usava um quimono vermelho com pétalas de flores rosa adornando-o, o quimono chegou a seus joelhos e ela usava meias brancas que pareciam apertadas em seus pés.

Naruto olhou para cima e encontrou seus olhos;eles eram de uma cor verde profunda.Quando notaram o outro olhando, os dois coraram e olharam para o chão.O pai de Naruto riu da cena enquanto o pai da menina mantinha uma expressão estoica no rosto.

"Boa tarde, Senju-dono", disse o pai de Naruto, enquanto o líder do clã do senju respondeu com um aceno de cabeça "Uzumaki-dono", disse o líder do Senju.O pai de Naruto empurrou Naruto para frente.

Naruto deu-lhe um olhar confuso enquanto seu pai olhava para a frente e acenou com a cabeça o líder do clã Senju."Então, Uzumaki-san, o que você vai fazer pela minha filha quando eu tiver você para cuidar de você no futuro?"o líder do senju disse.

Naruto endireitou as costas e olhou para o líder do senju com determinação."Vou proteger sua filha com minha vida Senju-sama e prometo me tornar um poderoso shinobi para fazer isso!"naruto exclamou ferozmente.

O líder do senju assentiu: "O que você está aprendendo atualmente com Uzumaki-san?"o senju perguntou.Naruto sorriu "Eu estou atualmente aprendendo kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, como controlar meu chakra para fazer coisas e estou olhando para o que é uma boa mente estratégica" naruto disse.

O líder do clã senju apenas sorriu e acenou com a mão para a filha.A menina avançou e se apresentou para Naruto "Oi, eu sou Hanako Senju, sua futura esposa" ela disse educadamente com uma reverência.Naruto devolveu o arco e se apresentou.

Eles ficaram lá por alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer com os rostos no rosto.O líder Uzumaki caminhou sobre o líder do clã Senju e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.O líder do clã do senju assentiu: "Naruto, Hanako. Por favor, você poderia sair da sala, pois Uzumaki-dono e eu temos muito a discutir", disse o senju mais velho.

Naruto e Hanako assentiram e se curvaram antes de sair do quarto.Quando saíram, viram os guardas brincando com cartas e brincando.Naruto suspirou e se inclinou na parede."Naruto-san" Hanako perguntou.

Naruto olhou para ela e acenou com a cabeça."Você quer entrar na floresta e encontrar algo para fazer enquanto esperamos?"ela perguntou.Naruto sorriu e respondeu "Claro".Ambos começaram a andar antes que Naruto sorrisse e saísse enquanto deixava Hanako com os olhos arregalados antes que ela desse um pequeno sorriso e corresse atrás dele.

Floresta:

Naruto parou quando ouviu sons vindos de sua esquerda.Hanako apareceu atrás dele e estava prestes a lhe perguntar alguma coisa, quando ele ergueu a mão para silenciá-la.

Naruto começou a andar em direção ao som com Hanako logo atrás.Eles se depararam com uma menina em torno de lá idade com cabelo preto na altura da cintura com luzes azuis da meia-noite.Ela estava pulando pedras na água.

Ela tinha duas franja emoldurando seu rosto, mas seu golpe direito cobria seu olho direito.Ela tinha uma cabeça arredondada com pele branca pálida.Seus olhos eram azuis elétricos e ela era bastante magra devido ao treinamento óbvio que ela faz.

Ela estava vestindo um quimono branco com linhas pretas no lado e um logotipo costurado nas costas.Ela também usava meias brancas e sandálias civis.

Naruto e Hanako estavam prestes a se aproximar quando a garota disse que ela sabia que eles estavam aqui.Tanto Naruto quanto Hanako deram de ombros e caminharam pelos arbustos para dizer olá."Yo" Naruto disse enquanto Hanako os apresentava "Oi, meus nomes Hanako e este é Naruto" Hanako disse enquanto sorria.

A garota se virou e continuou a pular pedras que incomodavam Hanako além da crença."Você é rude, você sabe!"Hanako gritou enquanto naruto cobriu as orelhas e olhou atentamente para o que a garota estava fazendo.

Naruto tinha notado que a garota de cabelos negros iria amarrar o chakra no fundo das rochas que ela pulava na água para evitar que afundassem assim que ela os jogasse.

A garota de cabelo preto deu um grunhido e rosnou seu nome "Midori".Hanako sorriu e bateu palmas "Veja que não era tão difícil Midori" ela disse alegremente.Naruto balançou a cabeça com as artimanhas de Hanako e esfregou a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Hanako olhou entre Naruto e Midori e os viu se concentrando em outras coisas.De repente, uma ideia surgiu na mente de Hanako e ela sorriu pensando que iria conhecer mais Naruto e Midori com isso.

"Ei, por que não nos contamos nossos gostos, desgostos, nossos hobbies e nossos sonhos?"Hanako perguntou ao par.Naruto deu de ombros enquanto Midori permanecia em silêncio.

Hanako sorriu e começou a falar "Olá, meus nomes, Hanako" Midori grunhiu "Nós já sabíamos disso", disse Midori.Hanako rosnou para a garota, mas depois recuperou a compostura e sorriu.

"Eu gosto da floresta e aprendo como ser um Kunochi, eu não gosto de pervertidos, traidores e pessoas arrogantes, meus hobbies estão procurando plantas diferentes e cuidando do meu jardim de flores e meu sonho para o futuro é ter uma família e se tornar um poderoso Kunochi!ela disse com orgulho evidente em sua voz.

Naruto sorriu enquanto Midori olhava para ela.Naruto intensificou quando Midori sentou "Oi, você já sabe meu nome, eu gosto da minha família e das artes shinobi nas quais nos especializamos, eu não gosto de pessoas arrogantes, pessoas que prejudicam minha família e pessoas que desistem de seus sonhos, meus hobbies são aprendendo Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu e passando tempo com minha família "Naruto disse

Ele respirou fundo e continuou a contar-lhes seu sonho "Meu sonho é tornar-se o shinobi mais poderoso na nação elementar e trazer paz ao mundo" Naruto disse calmamente.

Hanako olhou para naruto e sorriu pensando que seu sonho era nobre e não pôde deixar de pensar em um mundo de paz.Midori no entanto, estava olhando para Naruto pensando em seu sonho e que mundo onde não havia guerra seria.Ela deu um leve sorriso que desapareceu segundos depois.

Tanto Naruto quanto Hanako olharam para Midori que grunhiu e começou sua introdução, "Eu sou basicamente o mesmo que Hanako, exceto que eu não sou um abraçador de árvore ou eu gosto de plantar flores, eu estou mais focado nas artes shinobi e no meu sonho e hobbies não são da sua conta ", disse Midori estoicamente.

A expressão facial de Naruto nunca mudou, mas o suor Hanako caiu, já que eles não aprenderam muito sobre ela.

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio pelos próximos 10 minutos com Midori e Hanako olhando para Naruto que pareciam estar meditando.

Os olhos de Naruto se abriram e ele levantou-se e acenou para Hanako, que suspirou sabendo que eles tinham que voltar agora "Midori, você estará aqui amanhã ao mesmo tempo?"Hanako perguntou esperançosamente para que ela pudesse conhecer uma garota fora de seu clã.

Midori não respondeu fazendo Hanako suspirar.Tanto Naruto quanto Hanako começaram a se afastar, mas pararam quando ouviram um "sim" de Midori.Hanako sorriu e continuou a andar.

De volta ao complexo de Senju:

Naruto e Hanako entraram no complexo e sorriram um para o outro.Eles viram lá tou-sans esperando por eles.

Os dois rapidamente correram para os pais e fizeram uma reverência rápida.O Líder de Uzumaki e o líder do Senju acenaram um para o outro antes de irem para o outro lado.Naruto e Hanako acenaram um para o outro antes de ir embora com o respectivo pai.

Naruto olhou para o pai e sorriu que seu pai retornou "Tou-san já estamos saindo?"Naruto perguntou "Sim, Sochi, nós somos".Seu pai respondeu.Naruto assentiu e olhou para a frente para ver 10 guardas uzumaki.

Os guardas usavam a roupa normal do anbu, mas tinham um haori vermelho longo com o kanji do furacão nas costas.Estes eram os membros da força de combate de elite de Uzumaki, eles foram escolhidos pela cabeça do clã para proteger o clã Uzumaki e a cabeça do clã quando fora do complexo do clã.

Eles se curvaram quando a cabeça do clã se aproximou, o pai de Naruto curvou-se mostrando seu respeito por eles também, enquanto Naruto sorria e acenava para eles fazendo-os sorrir por trás de suas máscaras.

Floresta de Nami no Kuni:

Os Uzumaki estavam andando em uma formação triangular com a cabeça do clã e seu filho no meio.Eles estavam tensos, tudo estava muito quieto e parecia que estavam sendo observados por alguém.

Um dos Uzumaki de repente se retorceu e jogou uma kunai no mato.Ele se endireitou quando ouviu um baque;o uzumaki caminhou até o arbusto e o empurrou para fora do caminho para ver um coelho morto.

Ele suspirou e pegou sua kunai e limpou-a do sangue dos coelhos "Falso alarme de que era apenas ..." o Uzumaki não terminou seu discurso quando ele foi erguido de seus pés com dois ossos saindo de seu estômago.

O uzumaki olhou para baixo e pegou um dos ossos antes de olhar de volta para os rostos chocados de seus companheiros do clã."Kaguya" o tinturaria Uzumaki disse antes de ser expulso dos ossos e caiu no chão sem se mover.

De repente, eles foram cercados por 30 membros do clã Kaguya, 10 com os clãs temiam kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku que estavam na frente dos membros mais fracos do clã.

A cabeça do clã Uzumaki avançou e colocou seu filho atrás dele de maneira protetora."Kaguya é por que você atacou e matou um dos nossos membros!?"O pai de Naruto gritou.

Eles ouviram uma risada e um homem avançou com dois de seus membros do clã ao seu lado."Bem Uzumaki-san, não podemos ter você tomando nossa terra agora, podemos?"ele disse com um sorriso "Vocês uzumaki vieram e se estabeleceram e fizeram um composto a alguma distância daqui e nós simplesmente não podemos ter outro clã poderoso disputando espaço conosco", continuou ele.

Ele esticou o braço quando ossos começaram a se projetar deles, deixando os guardas Uzumaki tensos e se preparando para defender o líder."Então, que melhor maneira de se livrar do problema que é o clã Uzumaki, do que matar de lá a cabeça do clã e o herdeiro do clã, incapacitando os Uzumaki e forçando-os a deixar Nami no Kuni?"o Kaguya riu antes de acenar para frente em um gesto de ataque.

Os membros da Kaguya deram um grito de guerra e atacaram os Uzumaki que também atacaram.O Campo de Batalha foi preenchido com gritos de dor e horror como Uzumaki e Kaguya foram cortados um pelo outro.

Naruto tinha sido separado de seu pai no meio do caos e estava rastejando pelo chão onde os cadáveres estavam caindo em todos os lugares.Naruto esbarrou em uma perna e olhou para cima para ver um Kaguya com ossos saindo de suas costas olhando para ele com um olhar enlouquecido.

"Oh olha aqui, nós temos um mini-Uzumaki procurando morrer?"ele riu enquanto fazia ossos em espadas.Ele andou em direção a Naruto, que começou a engatinhar de volta.

A curta vida de Naruto brilhou diante de seus olhos e olhou para o chão, derramando lágrimas pelo fato de que ele não poderia trazer paz ao mundo Shinobi.

O membro Kaguya colocou a espada de osso acima de Naruto e apunhalou para baixo, com a intenção de matá-lo.Naruto fechou os olhos esperando pela dor, nunca veio e ele ouviu um grito e o som de sangue jorrando.

O sangue espirrou em suas roupas e quando ele olhou para cima, viu seu pai acima dele em pé de forma protetora.Seu pai se virou e se ajoelhou."Naruto você tem que sair daqui agora!"seu pai gritou para ele.

Naruto olhou para o pai com um olhar confuso e olhou em volta e viu o outro Uzumaki sendo marcado pelo time de Kaguya e sendo brutalmente morto.

Naruto olhou para o pai e assentiu antes de ficar de pé e correr para a segurança.Ele olhou para trás para ver seu pai defendendo-se contra um membro Kaguya Kekkei Genkai quando de repente ele foi atacado por outro nas costas.

O Kaguya enfiou uma espada de osso no peito do pai e viu seu pai continuar lutando.Seu pai foi atacado novamente, mas caiu de joelhos quando duas kunai foram jogadas de joelhos.

O líder dos atacantes Kaguya caminhou calmamente até seu pai e sussurrou algo no ouvido de seu pai que o fez tremer de raiva.Seu pai olhou para ele e sorriu.

O membro Kaguya fez uma espada de osso sair de seu pai e alinha sua espada de osso com a cabeça do pai de Naruto.Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram ao ver isso e tentaram encontrar quaisquer outros membros do clã que estivessem vivos.Naruto viu que eles foram para o lado em um círculo lutando para se manter vivo.

Ele tentou correr até eles para conseguir ajuda, mas o element jutsu explodiu na frente dele, mandando-o voar.Ergueu os olhos e viu a espada de ossos descendo em direção à cabeça do pai e gritou para que parasse.

Naruto gritou quando a cabeça de seu pai foi cortada e voou no ar antes de cair alguns metros à sua frente.Naruto olhou para a cabeça de seu pai antes que ele sentisse uma dor incontrolável em seus olhos e desmaiasse.

20minutos depois:

Naruto acordou para ele sendo arrastado por duas pessoas.Ele olhou para cima para ver que eles eram membros da Kaguya e grunhiu em uma tentativa de libertar-se de lá.Ele olhou em volta e viu membros da Kaguya acabando com sobreviventes de Uzumaki.

Naruto olhou para o lado para ver o corpo decapitado de seu pai deitado na lama, Naruto derramou lágrimas silenciosas antes de chegar ao homem que matou seu pai e causou a morte de sua família / membros do clã.O homem riu quando viu o ódio que o garoto tinha por ele e sorriu.

"Ahh então este é o jovem uzumaki herdeiro eh?"ele sorriu perigosamente.Naruto olhou para cima e cuspiu sangue em seu rosto fazendo o Kaguya limpá-lo de seu rosto e socar Naruto no estômago fazendo-o cair para a tosse de seu joelho.

"Seu merda! Eu estava pensando em tirar sua morte, mas agora eu vou matar você", disse Kaguya, ele não tinha notado que os olhos de naruto haviam mudado e isso seria um erro caro.

Naruto olhou para o rosto do homem "Eu não vou morrer até que meu sonho esteja completo!"Naruto disse enquanto uma voz sussurrava em sua cabeça as palavras que o salvariam"Shinra Tensei"a voz disse.

Naruto repetiu essas palavras quando a espada de osso desceu em sua forma."Shinra Tensei!"Naruto gritou.Os efeitos foram instantâneos, o corpo de Kaguya foi feito em pedaços e o mesmo aconteceu com seus companheiros de clã.

Naruto ficou horrorizado com o que ele tinha feito e levantou para olhar a batalha.Ele viu inúmeros corpos e terra explodidos em pedaços.Naruto se levantou e começou a se afastar do campo de batalha e em direção ao complexo uzumaki.

1 dia depois:

Naruto estava andando sem parar por um dia inteiro em direção ao seu complexo de clãs e finalmente chegou aos portões.Naruto tinha um braço quebrado quando o elemento jutsu explodiu na frente dele.Ele andou pelos portões e viu os guardas do portão dormindo.

Ele caminhou pelo distrito de compras e em direção à casa do chefe do clã onde ele morava.Enquanto caminhava, ele soltou suspiros de choque de seus companheiros Uzumaki e quando eles vieram ajudá-lo, ele caiu e perdeu a consciência.Uzumaki shinobi que estavam no distrito, correram ao som de um grito e viram lá o herdeiro do clã inconsciente no chão com civis Uzumaki tentando ajudá-lo.

Eles rapidamente correram e o agarraram para fora das mãos do civil, dando um sinal de agradecimento antes de correrem para o hospital.O Shinobi disse a seu subordinado para notificar a Matriarca de Uzumaki que seu filho havia sido ferido e que seu marido possivelmente estava morto.

Ele suspirou sabendo que a merda iria acertar o ventilador quando ela descobrisse ...


End file.
